New Courage
by SkylineSanity
Summary: What if Hiccup had decided to not let his father and village take toothless from him, everything he needed to fight back was sitting upon the beasts back, all he needed to do was jump on. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1  I'm Sorry

**Okay so this is my first story, like ever guys, so if I make a mistake or have any errors feel free to pm me or just tell me through reviews, I take critics surprisingly well.**

**That not a open invitation to just plain out flame me though, so yeah, please don't do that haha.**

**This takes place during the match between Hiccup and the Monstrous Nightmare, with a twist. It will also be a chaptered fic, pairings may happen, or may not, a lot is not set into stone with this story yet.**

**Well lets get on with it then! Oh yeah one last thing, I don't own how to train your dragon, not that i would I ever want to, I'd probably turn it into something not as great as it already is.**

* * *

"Alright Toothless, go, get out of here" I pleaded to the dragon, watching my entire village flood into the area.

Everything was falling apart so quickly that time seemed to slow around me, giving me the extra freedom to process the madness that had been caused by my actions. It took a few seconds for my mind to just into gear, considering all my options at this point, which, to assure you, were not that many. Stoick looked furious, the villagers were storming in on the night fury, and Astrid stood from the side lines with a expression of dread on her face. None of this had gone as planned, but that was always the case with me.

"Go!, GO!" I tried to persuade the dragon, but he seemed to have none of it without being one hundred percent certain that I was out of harms way, and by the way his eyes darted around the arena, everyone here he considered a threat.

I tried to persuade the dragon, but he seemed to have none of it without being one hundred percent certain that I was out of harms way, and by the way his eyes darted around the arena, everyone here he considered a threat. For a moment I almost froze, letting the inevitable happen as I realized this was it, we had lost. Vikings were stubborn people, hearts and opinions more solid than that of the weapons they wielded with massive strength, and I had gone in thinking I could simply just show them a different way of life, I was a fool.

The man I had grown to know as a father, not that I ever felt loved as a son, grabbed the nearest ax and started to charge the legend that stood at my side with that look of blood lust in his eyes. His arm raised high in the air yelling out the usual viking cry. Standing there in my icy state i suddenly realized, Toothless was more of a friend to me than anyone standing here, the dragon had graced with friendship, the ability to experience the skies of freedom, and now he had been my saviour just moments ago. This dragon had given me more than this entire village had in my whole living experience, and here I was handing him over to the what seemed to be his- no our enemy. I may be a fool, and even a coward, but if there was one thing I was it was loyal to my friends.

Breaking from the invisible icicle that seemed to have held me rooted to the ground, I quickly jumped onto the back of the overgrown reptile knowing what needed to be done.

"Get us out of here, now" I had whispered, leaning close enough to his ear for him to hear me.

He seemed more than happy to comply, rushing forward with speed and grace only I had come to know and love. Charging toward my father who moments ago seemed ready to kill, was now standing there with his arm still held high, but his feet solid to where they were. I guess the shock of your son jumping on the back of the enemy and rushing towards you would do that.

Toothless dodged around the burly man, and easily avoided running into Astrid as well, now whether that was out of consideration for the girl or that it was just faster for him I would never know, but I silently thanked him with a gentle rub on his head as he stopped once we were out of the arena, turning us around as if he wanted me to bid my farewell. He always seemed to know what I was thinking without me saying anything, and for that I was grateful, I did want to at least tell Astrid this was it, I would not return after we set to the skies.

My father- scratch that- the chief, he would surely not want me as a son after all this, turned around to face me, pure betrayal clearly displayed on his face. It almost broke my heart to see that, key word being almost, Toothless meant more to me than anything right now, and just moments ago this man had been ready to slay my best and soon to be only friend.

"Hiccup? W-why are ye on that devils back?" the leader of the tribe was never known to stutter and to my shock I don't recall him ever being so rattled to the point of speaking as I would when shunned.

"I tried to tell you...we don't have to fight them, they WON'T kill us" I said, hoping he would listen. The tribe didn't seem so sure, whispers of me being a sorcerer and other wild ideas seemed to have spread pretty fast, causing me to heave a sigh.

It appeared to me that my former care taker was torn between two decisions, one was to declare me a threat, banish us from the home I had grown to love. The other being that of he wanted to trust me, though it seemed that was only because I had the upper hand now.

"Won't kill us? They raid our home when ever they feel like it Hiccup! They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick bellowed out as the rest of the tribe backed his statement, shouts of their demanding I explain myself.

"And we've killed thousands of them, they defend themselves dad, there's this thing controlling them" I started to explain as the village head cut me off.

"You've been to the nest?" He questioned.

That had came out so loud that everyone around us had shut their traps, causing a very nerve racking silence.

"D-did I say nest?" I said nervously with a dark chuckle, looking down at Toothless who glared at me as if saying '_good job idiot_'.

I knew that look, the one Stoick seemed to have plastered to his face. He was planning to demand the location of the island, but what I knew was he would never have a chance, not against that _thing_.

"No dad, you don't know what you're up against, its like nothing you've ever seen" I pleaded and he looked at me with a expression of rage.

"How did you find it?" he growled out, causing Toothless to lower himself, the belly of the scaled beast just barely above the ground, ready to pounce if needed.

I was about to tell him how I had found it when Toothless shook his head followed but a short grunt, it was his way of saying I better keep quiet, he was right.

"Astrid" I said quietly ignoring my father's demand, it was time to bid farewells, the longer we waited the more time they had to trap us, surely some of the men were reading catapults by now. The blond turned to me, a frown very evident on her face, she seemed to know what I was about to say.

"No Hiccup, please" her voice broke the silence, but I just shook my head.

"Thank you for trying...if anything you'll be what I miss here." I said and Toothless turned around getting ready to launch us up.

"You would throw your lot in with them over us?" Stoick the Vast's voice boomed to me, and I glared back at him.

"Yes." I said with a seriousness foreign to even myself.

"You're not a viking" my father said, his voice almost snapping "you're not my son" and that last statement did it, the crack was clearly evident there, if not for a brief moment, it was still very evident.

I glared at him and then toothless turned us forward, preparing for flight.

"Your right, I'm not a viking" I said as Toothless seemed to read my body language and lowered himself as much as possible to get a good take off "I'm a Dragon Rider" I said and Toothless shot us into the air, heading towards the clouds to disappear into the setting sun. We would have to go back later for my things, but right now that didn't matter, we had made it out of there, together, and in one piece. With the wind throwing around my hair carelessly and I let a sigh of relief, this is were I belong, to the skies.

**And there we have the start to my madness, the later chapters will be longer, I promise. So yeah feel free to review and tell me what you think so far, is my writing not descriptive enough? Do the characters seem in character? Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2  Plans

**Authors note...again.**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone, I was worried that my first story might bomb and be terrible, but you all gave me confidence to continue this.**

**I would also like to especially thank **Toothless-the-nightfury , **I was having trouble formating and his tip seem to have helped, so thanks!**

**Also This is no longer in first person view, I might return to that later but for now this is easier for me.**

**Also I just realized lines don't work for separating part of the story when posted, so I had to delete and report chapter 2, sorry guys, still getting used to FF.**

_**Page Break**_

Touching down in the forest of Berk lightly, the night fury lowered himself to the ground, giving Hiccup a easier dismount. Undoing to the clips that kept him bound to the dragon, he then lifted his leg over his friend and dropped himself to the ground. Once grounded he turned himself to face Toothless with a smile, giving him a scratch under the scaled chin.

"Thanks buddy...for everything" Hiccup said with a crooked smile, the dragon purred in response.

A dragon purring, that was one thing the dragon manual had never stated, not that Hiccup had expected it to do so. That manual had one purpose, to aid in the killing of dragons, and that was something Hiccup had no interest in what so ever.

Hearing Toothless drop himself to the ground, Hiccup decided to join him in that action and lower his own body to the ground, using Toothless as a support. His muscles seemed to ache in every way possible, most likely from all that running he did from the nightmare that had tried to end his life before his savior had showed up. Stretching his legs across the ground and leaning against Toothless, Hiccup looked back at his friend.

The reason they had not gone far was because not only was Hiccup exhausted, but so was Toothless. He had to endure the tougher part of the day, from escaping the grotto, to running to the arena, to fighting off another dragon. He felt it just wouldn't be fair if he made him fly them further than necessary at this point, not that the dragon would ever complain.

"How did you even know I was in trouble..." Hiccup asked, suddenly realizing that even though he may have screamed pretty loud, Toothless was still a great distance away form town. He didn't really expect the dragon to respond, as it appeared he had already taken to retiring for the night.

"Y_ou scream louder than a dragon's roar, it's pretty hard to ignore" _

It they hadn't currently been surround by the silent of the night, Hiccup was sure he would have missed the quiet but deep voiced comment. Raising a brow with wide eyes, Hiccup quickly turned himself to face the dragon, who now had his eyes open only a sliver. Toothless' gaze seemed to pierce Hiccup's mind.

"Did...did you just speak?" Hiccup asked, stuttering over the shock that he had heard a response.

The dragon just snorted in at the question, and then rested its head back against the ground, as if decided sleep was more important at the moment. Hiccup didn't seem to agree with this notion.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't think so" Hiccup said shaking the dragon with all his force, which wasn't that much to the powerful night fury.

Toothless growled and got up, causing Hiccup to fall on his back. Stomping over to a nearby tree, the night fury looped his tail over it and then pulled himself up off the ground, suspending himself in the air like a bat.

Blowing his hair out of his face, Hiccup stared at the dragon while flat on his back. He was sure he had heard a voice, but it seemed like the dragon had decided that he was being crazy.

"i don't think so buddy" Hiccup said walking over to the tree that now occupied the giant bat-like creature, he poked the wing that seemed to hide Toothless away from the world. Hoping to rouse the beast before he went into a deep sleep.

Unfortunately the dragon didn't take lightly to being disturbed by the tiny human, especially after such a long day. Without a warning, Toothless dropped from the tree and pushed Hiccup to the ground with his front right paw, growling at him lightly.

"_Sleep time"_

It was hard to hear threw the growling, but Hiccup had heard it and nodded slowly. The fear from being crushed if he anger the dragon further, and shock from the fact that the dragon seemed to be communicating with him somehow made him unsure of even his own actions.

Seeming to be satisfied with Hiccup response, the dragon then let go of Hiccup and curled up around him. Toothless may be tired, but he knew the human wouldn't last the night without some sort of heat, and since it appeared he didn't have any sort of shelter at the moment, the night fury decided he would be said source.

Hiccup let out a tiny sound of surprise as the dragon grabbed him with all four of his legs and pulled him close to the scaled belly of the beast. The world seemed to just disappear as Toothless closed his wings hiding Hiccup from the the onlookers of the night.

He would have protested, but he knew that this was probably for the best. He hadn't have had the time to find a cave or build a fire, so staying out all night would have been asking for sickness. While he had planned on just resting beside the beast, hoping that would provide enough heat for him to get threw the night, he quickly realized he liked this much more. He felt safe here, and before he knew it the world just washed away with the sound of a perfectly content purring.

_**Page Break**_

Stoick watched the sun rise, not sleeping a wink the entire night. He had lost his son, a chance at killing a night fury, and now his tribe was worried he would not be able to lead in his current mental state. Glaring at nothing in specific outside the window, he turned away to face the glowing embers, which had long lost its flames.

How could he have let this slip by, how had he not seen the signs. A skinny little twig like Hiccup doing so well in the ring, he should have known there was trickery behind it all. Stoick moved to sit on the stool by the fire, shifting the coals to get them to emit more heat.

He had ordered Gobber to check Hiccup's workshop for clues, anything that could lead them to his son. The report he got back had done nothing but fuel his anger towards the self proclaimed dragon rider. The workshop had been stripped, not a single document of Hiccup's work in sight. Stoick later found the same had been done to the boys room too.

How long had the boy been planning to abandon his tribe, to tarnish the name of a viking, of his son. He found it hard to believe, but as far as he could figure it must have been since that last raid when the boy had declared he had taken down a night fury. That must have been when all this madness had started.

"Stoick, some people, not me of course, but some, are wondering what your plan is to... well... dealing with Hiccup" Gobber said peering inside the door.

Stoick had wondered if the man had knocked, surely if he valued his life he would have, was he so distracted that he was losing grip on the real world.

"Have everyone gather in the great hall, I shall be there shortly." Stoick said getting up, Gobber seemed to understand he was not in the mood to converse as he left without a word to summon the village.

He would have to tell his tribe that Hiccup was now considered someone who had been banished, and once he did that Hiccup would be fair game. Anyone who would attempt to take the boy down could do so without having fear the consequences of his hand. Would Stoick even stop them? He wondered to himself if he would, the boy had outright threw everything he stood for in his face, and walked away living to tell the tale. He was his son...but how much did that really tie him to the boy.

He decided not to dwell any longer and make his way to the great hall, it was time to alert the village. Hiccup was not one of them, and as far as he could tell he was a treat to this tribe, and being the chief he would not allow harm to any of his villagers.

_**Page Break**_

Waking up near a dragon is considerably weird, waking up in ones grasp is ridiculous, but waking up in a dragons grasp while being licked in the face by said dragon is downright insanity.

"EwToothless stop that" Hiccup said pushing the dragons head away from his now slobber coated face, the dragon huffed in response still holding onto Hiccup tightly.

"_Not my fault you're a deep sleeper"_

'There was that voice again' Hiccup thought, looking around to reassure no one was around him. The voice seemed stronger today than it did yesterday, it was definitely easier to hear thats for sure. Looking up at the dragon he couldn't help stare in amazement.

"How...how are you talking?" Hiccup asked confused beyond belief. Dragons couldn't talk, yet here he was hearing a voice that he was sure belonged to the night fury that was grasping him.

"_It's not talking, its communicating, and it isn't exactly easy for me to do." _ Toothless 'spoke', his grip loosening on the boy as if to show it drained him greatly. _" I can also only **talk** to you if you're in contact with my being_" Toothless said and rested his head on the ground.

"This...this is weird, helpful, but weird" Hiccup said wriggling his way out of the dragons grasp and getting up on his own two legs stretching. He then knelt down and laid a hand on the dragons side "is there any way for me to make it easier for you to ta- I mean communicate with me" Hiccup asked lightly. The dragon looked pretty drained from just only two sentences.

"_Yes...but later, I need to rest and we need to get your things from the village"_ Toothless responded rising up on his legs and stretching himself. He didn't really like sleeping on the ground, it always made him so stiff, but for Hiccup he would sacrifice a night or two if needed. After all, he didn't exactly hate holding the tiny fleshing all night.

"You're right" Hiccup said rising to his feet and facing away from the dragon, towards the village he was banished from "as much as I liked to sneak in there during the night, we need the night to fly." he said slowly forming a plan "we lets get going, if we're lucky everyone might still be sleeping" Hiccup said turning back to the dragon who nodded in response as he lower himself so Hiccup could get on.

Jumping on the dragons back, Hiccup quickly put his feet into the pedals and strapped himself in "Ready when you are buddy" Hiccup said. Toothless shot himself up with as much force as he could, taking them into the clouds and towards the village.

_**Page Break**_

"He planning to attack us! I just know it!" a voice yelled out as many others yelled in agreement, Stoick sighed looking down at the table before him, there laying a dragon manual and other papers concerning the topic at hand.

Everyone from the village was here, except for a few scouts at the ports and village patrol. Papers about dragons and Hiccup lay before him, he was trying to get the village to try and take Hiccup alive, but they seemed to want him dead.

"The dragons are a big enough threat alone as it is! With the leadership of one of our own, who knows the damage they could inflict on us!" Spitelout bellowed out, Stoick turned to his brother and then nodded slowly.

"Then so it shall be" Stoick said nodding to the elder who grabbed the dragon manual, adding Hiccup name to it. Apparently his son was such a considerable threat that he was to be adding to the manual that every viking should have memorized. "Hiccup the dragon rider, record his stats from what we knew of him, and make sure to tag it kill on sight." Stoick said and Gothi the elder wrote down what he dictated.

He had fought hard to try and get his son taken alive, but they would have none of it, and during the meeting they had raised good points, swaying his decision to their favor. It wasn't until times like these that he had realized how lonely his son must've been. Had the boy no real friends? Even Gobber wasn't sure what to think of the boy gone rogue now, as he had been silent for most of the meeting.

"Alright, meeting over! Everyone get back to your posts and daily tasks" Stoick bellowed out "Except Astrid Hofferson, I need to speak with you." he added as the girl in question stopped her exit and turned to walk back to Stoick with a sense of dread in her heart.

The great hall seemed to empty fast as she stood there with just Stoick and the elder nearby. She knew it was hopeful thinking, but maybe this was just about her being the next chosen one, replacing Hiccup due to the circumstances. Those thoughts quickly forgotten as she heard the name that few dared to speak escape Stoick's mouth.

"What did Hiccup mean by you trying, what were you and him up to?"Stoick asked as he stood before her, arm crossed against his chest, the elders gaze seemed to drift across her features. Astrid never got scared, or so she like to tell herself, but right now she all of a sudden felt like a child being scolded.

She wasn't sure what to tell him, even though Hiccup had abandoned them she still held him in high regards to his wishes. She also knew if she told him how they found the nest, he would head straight for it, and she knew they didn't stand a chance against that thing.

"He wanted me to keep quiet...about the dragon." she said in a low tone "It was only for one day! He said he wanted to be the one to tell you" Astrid explained, she couldn't lie to Stoick, he was not only the village leader but Hiccup's father, and she still saw a little of Hiccup in this man.

Stoick looked at the elder and then nodded "You are excused, see to it you don't keep any more secrets from us" he said and Astrid nodded, quickly leaving the great hall as everyone else had moments ago.

Stoick waited until Gobber and Spitelout had returned to join him and the elder at the table before proceeding with the next order of business.

"Hiccup had tried to keep Astrid quiet about the night fury, claiming he had wanted to be the one to tell me about the beast" Stoick informed the men that had just joined them, just talking about that black monster left a bad taste in his mouth.

Letting the men process the information, he decided to continue. "I do not know if he has plans to see her again or not, however I want someone watching her at all time, Gobber I'll leave it to you to assign someone that task. Seeing as you know her friends through dragon training better than anyone. How ever do not let anyone know about this" Stoick said and looked down at the table, just talking about his son made him furious.

"Aye Stoick, no need to worry" Gobber said confidently, but it seemed to not get threw to the chief.

"No...there is a great need to worry." Stoick said looking at the entrance to the hall with a glare "He's out there, and we have no idea what hes doing"

_**Page Break**_

Astrid leaned on the wall outside the great hall, holding up a hand to her chest as her heart raced. Stoick seemed to have taken it way to lightly on her, and that worried her greatly. The last time someone had helped a banished viking, they were fed to the dragons. She shivered slightly at the thought.

Yet here she stands, perfectly in one piece. She wasn't upset about the decision, it just confused her greatly. She almost wondered if they planned to use her against him. Could she do that? What really mattered to her more, her tribe or Hiccup?

Looking at the pier she closed her eyes shaking those thoughts from her head "Hiccup...please don't come home."

**And thats all for today! I swear ill up date as soon as I can, so yeah R+R peoples! **


End file.
